Merlin's Journey
by PurpleMagi
Summary: A group of one shots throughout Merlin's life after Arthur, travelling through history and what Merlin did who he met and what became of him.


**Paris 1943- Winter**

Merlin walked down a street in Paris, it was 1943 and he was a captain in the British army heading back to visit one of his men in the hospital. Paris once beautiful and filled with vibrant people was now war-torn with bits of rubble in places where houses were once built and people hurried from place to place not wanting to be caught out in public. He sighed even world war one was not as bad as this; it was bad don't get him wrong but with technology evolving the weapons that they now have astounded him. Merlin hurried a bit faster wanting to get out of the cold, he knew that visiting hours were short lived especially when there were a constant stream of injured soldiers always coming and going.

He entered the building momentarily stopping to enjoy the slightly warmer temperature before heading to find a nurse. A nurse with black hair was bending over a soldier who looked as though he had lost a leg. He waited for her to finish before approaching her.

"Excuse me miss do yo-." She turned to face him and a shockingly familiar face turned to face him. "Morgana" he whispered more to himself more than her before she stepped forward and hugged him. One of the guys in the hospital cots said something along the line of been trying to get a hug from that one for days.

"Been a while, look at you all grown up" said Morgana with smirk on her face.

"What are you doing here, I mean last time you only helped out at the end" Morgana laughed at his bumbling.

"That's because I was in America at the time and was unable to get over here till then" Her face went grave "This time however I got visions and was able to get back to England about a month before the war officially started" she looked sad at this. Merlin and her agreed years ago that people no longer believed in Magic and so if she told people about her visions they would lock her up. So they only helped in each way they could Merlin fighting and Morgana healing and it helped if she used a little magic.

"Merlin what are you doing here?"

"Looking for Lieutenant Graham Wilson, it's only a short visit I need to get back to camp tomorrow."

She nodded thoughtfully her green eyes sparkling "Right this way"

 **Line break line break line break**

He spent about half an hour with Graham chatting and asking about his health. He was one of the lucky few as he had only been shot straight through the leg missing any arteries. He had been shot coming from the trenches into no man's land and was dragged back straight away to be treated. He said good bye to the man who deserved his rest before heading back to Morgana who was waiting for him.

She looked pale in the candle light as the sun faded and black curtains were put up over the windows.

"Is it really that bad out there, none of the men really talk about it" she whispered to him as they walked back to her little flat.

"Much worse than what they do tell you, it reminds me of the perilous lands" they both paused a bit smiling as they thought about Camelot. She really had changed for the better though they do have their arguments.

"I missed you" he said to her. She paused and smiled again.

"I missed you as well" they had gotten to her flat and she walked up the steps as Paris descended into darkness. "After this war is over we will spend some time together. I really thought he might come back for this war"

"Me too" he smiled as she walked inside the flat. He knew that this would be the last time he would see her is years. He went back to the front lines where Graham joined after a few months rest. He went back to Paris a few months later and found out that Morganas flat had been bombed no body had been found and was presumed dead. He knew that she was on the isle of the blessed recovering as although no mortal weapon can kill them it takes magic that can only be found in places such as the isle of the blessed. He went back to the front lines where he fought for another year and half before he was shot in the chest and "died" a couple of months before the end of the war. Morgana had waited for him on the Isle of the blessed and they celebrated the end of the war. Arthur still had not returned he had been so sure this time.

 **A/N So what do you think of this idea? I was thinking of making it a lot of one shots of Merlin's life after Arthurs gone, I feel Merlin would stay at the isle of the blessed for so long before he wanted to help save people again. Any suggestions on different dates throughout history I am going to say Merlin is about 1600 years old so any time after that would be great.**


End file.
